grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwydion Price
Appearance Gwydion has short brown hair that is slightly messy, but more so in the front. His eyes are a light grey that don't attract much attention. He wears a grey cloak with which he typically only uses to cover his head when the weather is bad or he doesn't wish to be noticed. Underneath his cloak he has two things, normal blue and brown clothes and his crossbow. The crossbow, which is mounted to his right forearm, is compacted slightly on the sides so that it fits in the sleeves when not in use. He has a slim quiver on his left leg which is strapped down so it doesn't get in the way when fighting hand to hand. Nerys, his pet Falcon, normally sits on Gwydion's shoulder and hides under the hood if available. Personality Gwydion doesn't exactly know what to do with himself. He dreads making decisions especially when it could have an unseen outcome. When countering situations like these he normally leaves it up to 3 things: letting Nerys decide, follow a suggestion, or flipping a coin. He doesn't like to make a scene out of things, and he typically pretends to acknowledges insults as jokes and lets them roll of his back. Gwydion also doesn't worry about many of the problems he face, since he might worry too much if he thinks about them in detail. Mainly he takes things one step at a time without worrying where he will end up. He likes to say and think that everything will turn out fine, but is completely aware that shit will most likely hit the fan. Gwydion personality more so copies whoever he is currently around at the moment. When speaking to people he likes to make sure that he takes sets to avoid offending the person. When put in a terribly awkward situation he finds that his best bet is to just laugh and smile till the situation goes away on its own. Biography Gwydion was raised by two loving parents in Harfang who enabled him to do whatever and get away with whatever one could imagine. Oddly enough he never once took advantage of it. His parents while very supportive, noticed this and figured they have to do something about it. They decided to teach him responsibility by giving him a pet Falcon named Nerys. Smithing lessons where the one and only activity that they managed to get him to keep. Eventually with out much warning his parents deiced to kick him to the curb. They grabbed his clothes and belongings threw him out into the real world, but not without Nerys. Nerys Nerys is a female falcon, who has red feathers and a lighter red underside. She has been with Gwydion for 6 years starting when she was just a little chick. She generally doesn't approve of the actions he tends to pick and will try to guide him into a different direction. While Gwydion can understand her and she can understand him, most people don't know what Nerys is squawking about. This will lead her to try and play charades with the person, but that doesn't have a high success rate either. Professions Primary Profession: Smith A Smith is a person who are very knowledgeable with metallurgy. With this knowledge, they’re highly skilled in producing weapons, armors, or anything that’s made of metal. Primary Trait: A smith is proficient with one of the weapons they create, and can create techniques with this weapon, that exceed Rank 14. Secondary Profession: Martial Artist A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. Characters who have this profession have no maximum rank for combat techniques involving martial arts. Traits 'Professional Traits' Critical Hit (1 Trait): Through training in learning where a person’s pressure points and vital are located within a body. These character can use technique points to create techniques that strike at these points and cause debuffs. The amount points they’re allowed to use for these techniques is equal to a quarter of their Will. 'General Traits' Follow the Leader (1 Trait): This character has an NPC that is deemed to be a Personal NPC. As a personal NPC, these characters possess no stats or traits, and can be used in combat under the guise of techniques. These NPCs are stronger than both Fodder and Crewmen, but will lose to a player character without question. As an NPC, they are allowed to have human level intelligence regardless of their species. Fate of the Swift (2 Traits): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your agility stat. This does not increase technical scores or technical rank. Combat Style Gwydion is mainly a close combat fighter, throwing punches and kicks. Utilizing his crossbow he is able to fight from more of a mid range. However that doesn't mean he won't use his crossbow at point blank range. Nerys isn't strong enough to take on enemies, so she flies above Gwydion scouting the way ahead and alerting him of any attacks form behind. She is also able to pick up small hand held objects with her talons and bring them back. Character Stats Items Lego Piece(n/a): A small rectangular object that has 6 circular ridges on it. It can cause extreme pain if stepped on, so beware. (Breaks after one use.) Crossbow(n/a): A slightly smaller version of a crossbow which can be strapped down on either forearm. Made primarily out of iron, except for the string. The limbs can be folded to the side when not in use so that they fit into sleeves. (Can be operated with that single arm by pulling on a string connected to the trigger) Arrows(n/a): 50 normal wooden arrows with iron points. Techniques Jay Jab(6): Gwydion aims a hard punch at an opponent. Cost:6''' STR, MELEE''' Double Talons(8): Gwydion aims a hard punch (with the arm the crossbow is mounted to) at an opponent and fires his crossbow at a critical point. If the arrow hits, the opponent gets -5 stamina for 2 turns. Cost:2, branches from Jay Jab STR CRITICAL HIT, MID Recoil(8): Gwydion quickly darts backwards a few feet and then fires his crossbow, if loaded. Cost:8 AGI, MID Category:NPC